The Adventure
by orpsgod
Summary: Jack, Norrington, Will, and Elizabeth. Adventure ensues hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any interest in any Disney intellectual property. I am making no profit from this. I am writing this for the pure joy of it.

The Adventure

Chapter 1

Norrington was bored, tired, and definitely ready to be out of here! He continued to stand in his "Commodore in the Royal Navy" stance and smile though that was not easy!

He had not been looking forward to this particular event, knowing it would be exactly what it was, boring, and tiring. He was here because it was his "Duty."

He held a certain level of prestige as Commodore here at Port Royal and it irritated him when someone else tried to usurp that prestige, as was being done now!

The "gentleman" who was speaking had been droning on for what seemed like hours. Lord Bristol was here on direction of the Royal Navy for what had been represented as a fact-finding mission. Seems England wanted answers for all the problems not only Norrington, but all the British posts within the Caribbean area and beyond had been having with pirates. Lord Bristol had made Port Royal his first stop on his mission.

When Norrington had met him on the dock earlier that day, without so much as a hand shake or by your leave, Lord Bristol had made it clear he was going to find the underlying cause of these problems! And for the Commodore's further information heads would roll when he found out who was at fault! The day had gone down hill from there.

James had some unpleasant dealings with Lord Bristol in the past, and was not eager to see the man again. James considered the man a self-important stuffy aristocrat, and coming from James that was a mouthful.

There had been a welcoming dinner in Lord Bristol's honor at the Governors home. Dinner had gone relatively well, probably because Lord Bristol had his mouth full of food most of the time, and had done no more than throw out a few dozen insults about the meal and the wine, not like you could obtain in England you know. Governor Swann had been the brunt of the man's attention when he had finally stopped eating. After the meal the men had adjourned to the patio to have their after dinner drinks, leaving the women to carry on their own conversations.

They had been out there for quite a while when Lord Bristol addressed Norrington, "Wouldn't you agree Commodore Norrington?" James who had lost interest in the man's conversation long ago had been daydreaming of a hot bath and a soft bed, and had no clue what he was suppose to be agreeing to. Regaining his composure in fleeting seconds he answered, "Lord Bristol, I would defer to your esteemed opinion on the matter." This seemed to satisfy the Lord and he continued to speak to the rest gathered around him.

James thought to himself, "I must really pay more attention to the man, he surely can't go on much longer!"

Movement out beyond the patio's low wall distracted him then, somebody moving through the trees and bushes there. It was too dark for him to make out who it was, but used it as an excuse to pardon himself and investigate. Normally he would have sent one of his men, but he could not put up with the long-winded man any longer!

"I hate to interrupt Lord Bristol, but I must excuse myself, there is a matter of importance I must attend to." James said.

"Well Commodore, I would think that my business here would be a matter of importance to you! I suppose if that is not the case then you are free to take your leave." Lord Bristol said haughtily.

"I beg your pardon sir, but this is something I must attend to personally. Governor Swann, Lord Bristol, I will see you in the morning no doubt." Norrington said as he started to make his exit.

"I shall hope the breakfast surpasses the excuse for a dinner we were forced to endure tonight!" Lord Bristol said in his haughty tone.

"I will do my best to make sure it is to your liking Lord Bristol!" Norrington replied, suppressing a grimace.

"See that you do sir!" the Lord replied.

James went down the steps on the side of the patio and headed around the corner of the house in the direction the person he had seen was headed. He stopped when someone came out of the house in front of him and started off in the direction James had been walking. "Miss Swann?" James said questioningly.

Elizabeth whirled around in surprise. "Commodore Norrington, what are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. It's not proper for a young woman of your station to be prowling around the grounds this late at night." James said disapprovingly.

"You sound like my Father now Commodore, and that wasn't meant as a compliment." Elizabeth answered. "Besides I was bored listening to all the gossip going on in there. You may have been interested though Commodore," she said, a smile appearing on her face, "Quite a bit of it had to do with you!"

James replied. "The bain of my existence, Mothers and their single daughters!"

"Now Commodore, you are the most eligible bachelor on the island you know!" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"There are other bachelors that are just as eligible as I Miss Swann! I don't understand why they insist on throwing their daughters at me!" James said disgustedly.

"Must be the uniform Commodore" Elizabeth answered stifling another laugh.

"Indeed!" James said, " Now Miss Swann, may I escort you back inside?"

"Actually, I think I will go see Will for a while." Elizabeth said.

"How is young Mr. Turner?" James asked. Although he couldn't fathom the reason Elizabeth would choose Turner over him, he had done the honorable thing and stepped aside. He and Elizabeth had become quite close friends in the meantime. James had even become friends with Will in a manner also, more for Elizabeth's benefit than anything else. Then thinking about the person he had seen lurking about in the bushes he added, "I think it would be advisable for you to have an escort Miss Swann, seeing the lateness of the hour."

"That would be acceptable Commodore, we can talk about Will on the way." Elizabeth said.

"My favorite subject!" James muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Commodore?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing worth repeating Miss Swann." James said.

They arrived at the Blacksmith shop and going around to the side climbed the stairs to Will's room. Elizabeth knocked lightly, not wanting to wake Will if he were already asleep. The door was answered almost before she had finished.

"Elizabeth! Is something wrong? What brings you here at this late hour?" Will said with concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine Will, I was just bored at the dinner and decided to come and see you. Commodore Norrington was kind enough to accompany me."

"Commodore! How…How… nice to see you!" Will blurted out upon noticing the Commodore, then did a quick look back over his shoulder into his room.

"Is something wrong Mr. Turner?" James asked with slight suspicion in his voice.

"Wrong? Here? What could be wrong? No everything is just fine Commodore.

Just fine and dandy!" Will said a little too loud.

"Will, you are forgetting your manners!" Elizabeth said smacking him on the arm, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"In?... In here?" and taking another look over his shoulder he said, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, Commodore please come in."

Will fixed tea for everyone and they sat at the table talking.

"What are you looking for Mr. Turner?" James said noticing Will's eyes darting around the room.

"Looking for? Oh looking for!" and then, "I seemed to have misplaced my hammer. I thought I might have left it in here." Will said very unconvincingly.

"William! What is going on? You never misplace your tools!" Elizabeth said not believing a word Will was saying.

"Yes Mr. Turner!" James said as he got up and started to peruse the room, "By all means do explain."

"You're not going to like this!" Will said.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreiciated

6


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventure

Chapter 2

Will and Norrington stared at each other. Elizabeth was also staring at Will waiting for him to go on with what he was saying.

Will caught the movement of the curtain that divided his sleeping area from the rest of the room open slightly. Trying to slyly look over Norrington's shoulder without James noticing, he saw someone mouthing, "Don't do anything stupid!" and the curtain was back in place.

"Will what is the matter? You are acting very strange!" Elizabeth said.

"Yes Turner just what is going on here?" Norrington added.

"I a….I a….." "Nothing stupid!" he thought to himself. "I am just upset over my hammer you know. And the Wedding! Yes the Wedding! That's it!" he added when he saw both Norrington and Elizabeth look at him in disbelief. Thinking to himself after spouting this out, "I don't think that sounded too stupid." Then looking at Norrington and Elizabeth's faces, "Maybe it did."

"The Wedding?" Elizabeth said astounded. "The Wedding is a good three months away Will."

"I know, but I just worry about uninvited guests showing up at the most inopportune moment Elizabeth." He said looking straight at her and making little eye motions towards the bedroom.

"I assure you Will the only people that will show up are the ones we invite! I can't believe you are worried about people just showing up uninvit………." and then she caught his eye movement and the meaning of what he was saying. "I see, well this may be something we should talk about in private." Then giving James her most winning smile, and taking him by the arm and heading him toward the door she said, "Commodore, I think Will and I need to be left alone to talk. I'm sure Will would not have a problem escorting me home when we finish, would you Will?"

"No Elizabeth, I would be happy to." Will replied, relief in his voice.

"I'm not sure I understand just what is going on here, and am not sure I want to for that matter!" Norrington said as he stepped on the landing outside the door.

"Now James, what could possibly be going on? Just a little lover's discussion is all, I assure you. Just go on home and don't worry about a thing." Elizabeth said.

"Indeed!" Norrington answered with a snort as he headed down the steps. Then to himself, "That was odd, even for Turner! Always thought he was a little daft from the time he spent with that Pirate Sparrow, but this will bear watching!"

Elizabeth whirled around after she shut the door, and stomped straight to the curtain and ripped it open. There standing in front of her was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hello Lizzie." Jack said with a smile and a floppy pointing of his hands toward Elizabeth. "I would surmise by the look on your bonny face luv, you are surprised to see me.'

"Surprised is not the word for what I'm feeling! What are you doing here Jack? You know if Norrington would have caught you it would have been Will's neck as well as your own! How dare you!" she said angrily. She raised her hand as if to slap him, and Jack jerked his head back and held his hands up in front of him. "Now Lizzie, no need for violence!"

She thought better of it and lowered her hand. Jack strolled past her smiling, headed for the table. He sat down and made himself comfortable.

"You have to leave Jack, Norrington could come back at any moment with his men and arrest us all!" Elizabeth said.

"That stuffy old Commodore didn't have a wisp of a thought floating around in that head of his about me being here.

"He's not a stupid man Jack, he had a suspicion something was going on!" Will interjected.

"Trifles William! The only thing that man thinks about is how straight he can stand and how stiff he can make that uniform of his!" Jack answered with a flip of his wrist. "Now William you really are forgetting your duties as a host. You haven't even offered me any rum yet!

"Rum!" Will and Elizabeth shouted together.

"Jack, I'm not giving you any rum!" Will said.

"Now William, that really is not adding to your reputation in any matters concerning your hospitality towards those who at some time or other in your dealings or socializing in the present or future with said person or persons not excluding this person present at this time might be depending on your reputation as a host as it were or would be to find such host or hospitality lacking in such a manner when said hospitality were being in demand as such and found wanting. Savvy?"

Will and Elizabeth stood there with their mouths agape for a few seconds and then Will said, "Jack I'm not giving you any rum!"

Jack gave him a little pout and said, "Not even just a sip William? Just one little glass?"

"Jack I am not giving you any rum!"

"I'll bet if your bonny lass weren't here you would give me some." Jack said still with the pout on his face. Elizabeth glared daggers at him, which he ignored.

"Jack, No Rum!" Will said sternly.

"Very well then, I guess I will have to settle for some of this…" and sticking his tongue in and out of his mouth as if he had the worst taste in the world stuck there he finished,  
"…tea."

"You are more than welcome to the tea Jack, drink all the tea you want." Will said.

"I want you to know William, I do not intend to recommend your hospitality to any of my friends and acquaintances!" Jack said sipping at the tea as if it were poison.

"You haven't told us why you are here Jack." Elizabeth spoke then.

"Ah yes, the surprise! I almost forgot! Thank you luv for reminding me!" Jack said.

"What surprise are you talking about Jack?" Will asked.

"Well now if I told you it would no longer be a surprise would it William!"

"Jack has anyone ever told you you're impossible?" Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Aye luv, quite a few times at that. Always failed to understand what they meant by it though." Jack answered almost bewildered by her question. "I've never been impossible, improbable maybe but never impossible!"

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth said laughing, "You are most certainly impossible!" She had calmed down since there had been no return of the Commodore and his men. And besides you just couldn't be around Jack for very long without being won over by him. There was just something about the man.

Will, seeing Elizabeth had calmed down was more at ease himself. He liked Jack, just not everything the man did. But he had known shortly after he met Jack that he was a good man. He was a pirate for sure, and would not hesitate to go after what he had set his mind to. But he would also do no harm to anyone if he could see a way around it, or you were the object of his revenge. If you put yourself in that situation, then look out!

"Now what's this about a surprise?" Will said.

"Yes Jack, what about the surprise?" Elizabeth joined in.

"Ah, the surprise!" this brought a smile to Jack's face, and with much arm waving and flopping of hands he said, "I have brought you a lovely Wedding present!"

Will and Elizabeth both looked at each other not sure they wanted to hear after all!

"You didn't steal something did you Jack?" Elizabeth said with a disapproving look.

"Nay luv, not stolen. This is mine to give." Jack said seriously.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure

Chapter 3

James continued walking, still puzzled over Will's odd behavior. James began to mumble to himself as he made his way home, drawing stares from those still out on the street for his odd behavior. "I don't understand what was going on back there! I really don't understand how Elizabeth could choose that over me!" shaking his head in wonder. "I think I shall make it a point to pay a visit to Mr. Turner when Elizabeth is not there and see if I can find out what the blazes that was all about!"

James started up his front walk when someone stepped from beside one of the bushes.

James grabbed his sword and began to unsheathe it when the person said as he backed away with his hands up, "Commodore! Lord Bristol sent me to find you! He requests your presence immediately!"

James shoved his sword back in its scabbard, said under his breath, "Just what I needed!" and headed for the rooms Lord Bristol was utilizing during his stay.

" Excuse me sir, ah Commodore, Lord Bristol is on the Queen's Revenge waiting for you." The man said.

James gave the man a questioning look, "The Queen's Revenge? What in blazes is he doing there?" and then with hope in his voice, "He's not leaving already is he?"

"I am not at liberty to say any more than I already have sir. You will have to hear the rest from Lord Bristol."

"Indeed!" Norrington sputtered. "Well then, I shall do just that! There have been enough mysteries about tonight!" and headed off for the docks.

-------------

He was shown to the Captain's cabin when he arrived on the Queen's Revenge. Lord Bristol, Captain Brown, and several of his lackeys were seated around the Captain's table.

"I believe I requested your presence over an hour ago Commodore!" Lord Bristol said slamming his hand down on the table. "I am not a person to put up with tardiness! I hope you will conduct yourself in a timelier manner in the future Commodore! You are after all an officer in Her Majesties service!" Lord Bristol said snottily.

" I shall endeavor to be more timely in the future, Lord Bristol." James answered rather snottily himself.

"See that you do Commodore! The report I return to Her Majesty will influence your career greatly. You are aware of that are you not?" Lord Bristol replied threateningly.

"I am extremely aware of that fact Lord Bristol." And then to himself, "Else we would have crossed blades by now instead of me being forced to listening to your endless pompous diatribes!"

"I have had a communication brought to me from one of the other posts in the area. We will be proceeding there immediately. They had a convoy of merchant ships attacked several days ago, and feel the pirates may still be in the area hiding in some of the nearby coves. Their flagship was damaged severely in the attack on the merchant ships and is of no use until repairs are made. Their other ship is much too far away to be of any help. Therefore we shall sail the Queen's Revenge to find these pirates! The Queen's Revenge has enough armament to blast a dozen pirate ships out of existence!" Lord Bristol ended with fervor.

"Very well Lord Bristol, We can finish our business when you return." James said.

"I think you misunderstand me Commodore, you are accompanying me."

"Sir, I really feel this is not a very advantageous time to leave my post. If there are pirates in the area, they could just as well attack here. I think it is imperative that I am here in command if that should happen!" James answered.

"That was not a request Commodore! I expect you to be on the Queen's Revenge when we sail in one hour. That should give you time to gather any effects you will need for the voyage. You are excused Commodore!" the Lord said.

"As you wish sir." James answered unhappily, and left to gather his "effects".

-------------------

"Mr. Groves!" James shouted as he entered the fort. "Mr. Groves! On the double man!"

Mr. Groves obviously having been awoken from a deep sleep, stumbled out through one of the doors of the officers quarters, rubbing his eyes and wondering why he was being disturbed.

"Commodore? What is it sir?" he said still groggy.

"I have been shanghaied!" Norrington said angrily pacing the floor.

Still not fully awake yet, this statement made no sense to Mr. Groves. How could the Commodore have been shanghaied when he was standing right in front of him?

"Sir?" Mr. Groves replied with confusion.

"That Blasted Lord Bristol has conscripted me for his crew! I am being forced to accompany him on what will probably turn out to be a wild goose chase! You will be in charge during my forced absence Mr. Groves." James replied still angry.

"I see sir." Starting to be able to make some sense of the situation.

"I have every faith in you Mr. Groves to take care of things in the appropriate manner while I am gone." Calming down a little for the moment.

"Yes sir, you may depend on me." Groves answered.

James turned then and headed off to get what he would need for the voyage, grumbling to himself every step of the way.

"I don't often think this about you Commodore, but I pity your situation!" Mr. Groves said to himself as James stomped off. And then with a slight smile on his face "Better you than me though!"

James returned to the Queen's Revenge and within a short time they were weighing anchor, headed out to sea.

James had been shown to one of the cabins by a very young looking first mate he would be sharing the cabin with. As he was putting away his things, they fell into a conversation.

"Sorry about the accommodations Commodore, I'm sure you're used to much better than this." The younger man said apologetically.

"This is fine Mr. Thomas, I have had to deal with much worse during my time with the Royal Navy." James answered.

"I would like to know just why it was so important for Lord Bristol to drag me along though!" James said in an aggravated tone.

"Reputation sir," Mr Thomas replied.

"I beg your pardon?" James said.

"You're the Pirate Hunter sir! Your reputation is known all the way back in England! You have put most of the pirates in this area out of business so to speak!" Mr. Thomas said enthusiastically.

"Indeed!" James said sourly. "So that's why it was so important for me to be on this trip!"

"I overheard Lord Bristol talking to some of his aides. He feels if he has you along victory over the pirates is sure. Lord Bristol is many things sir, but fool is not one of them!" Mr. Thomas said with pride.

"I believe that is a matter of interpretation!" James said under his breath.

"Did you say something sir?" Mr Thomas asked.

"Nothing worth repeating Mr. Thomas." James answered and headed up on deck. He definitely felt a headache coming on!

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventure

Chapter 4

"So what is it Jack?" Elizabeth asked, "What have you brought us?" starting to get a little excitement in her voice.

"Yes Jack, tell us!" Will added.

"I don't know that nows the proper time. After all, the entire Wedding hasn't even come about yet. What if you two would decide tomorrow you hate each other and call said Wedding off! Then how would old Jack get his lovely gift back? Have either one of you thought of that?" Jack said trying to sound serious, and then added, "Thought not!"

"Jack! You are the most impossibly improbable man I know!" Elizabeth said.

Jack said with much hand flipping and flopping, "Now luv, surely you could put that opinion to much more better use that wasting it on me. For instance, I personally feel our dear friend, the Commodore might be a better use for those words."

"No Jack, it definitely fits you better!" Will said laughing.

"Oye William! You cut me to the bone!" Jack said.

"Jack, you are just stalling aren't you! You don't really think Will and I are going to wind up calling the Wedding off do you?" Elizabeth interjected.

"Time and Tide luv. You never know what tomorrow will bring." Jack said.

"I know Elizabeth is the only woman I have ever loved, and I know she feels the same." Will said looking lovingly at Elizabeth and she returning the look.

"And I have to put up with this without a single drop of rum!" Jack said making a face at the two.

"All right Captain Sparrow! The surprise! Out with it!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I am still not convinced this is the opportune moment to divulge said surprise." Jack said.

"It may be the opportune moment to avoid a slap Captain!" Elizabeth said jokingly.

"There you go resorting to violence again Lizzie! William I simply don't understand what you see in this lass!" Jack joked back.

"She does have a pretty mean slap Jack! I think I would answer her question if I were you!" Will said also joking.

With his normal hand flipping and flopping he said, "Very well then. It's not so much really what I brought as what I brought to bring you to said surprise. That is, the surprise is not actually here, being in a different location all together. However the means of bringing you, as in you and Will, or Will and you, to said surprise is here. Well not right here as in this room. That would be impossible, or at least improbable….."

Will interrupted then, "Jack! Please! Tell us!"

"William, I must say you are a very impatient sort aren't you?" Jack said.

"Jack!" Will said with mock threat in his voice.

"Very well young William, young Lizzie. I propose to give you as a Wedding present a voyage to a very special place. One you shall hopefully if all works out as planned that is, still be talking about to your grandchildren!" Jack finished grandly with much flourishing of hands.

"Where is this place Jack?" Elizabeth asked with interest.

"You can't be serious! You aren't really thinking of taking him up on that offer are you Elizabeth!" Will said with shock.

"I am considering it yes Will." Elizabeth answered stubbornly.

"I don't believe it!" William said looking at Elizabeth with astonishment.

"Now William, let the bonnie lass have her say." Jack said.

"You stay out of this Jack!" Will said.

"Yes Jack, I can and will handle this! In fact I think maybe Will and I need to be alone to discuss this." Elizabeth said shooting Will a look that said, "I am going on that voyage!"

Will seeing the look on Elizabeth's face, stared at the floor for a few moments, and then looking at Elizabeth said, " All right Elizabeth, if it means that much to you. When do we leave Jack?" He knew he was defeated.

"Ah, Dear Elizabeth, Dear William!" patting them both numerous times on the shoulders. "How wonderful! And I promise you will never forget this trip as long as you live!" he said with a smile, clapping his hands together in front of him. "I shall meet you tomorrow night at ten o'clock at that old abandoned light house down the coast." And with a flip of his hands and a smile and a wink he was gone.

When Jack was gone, Will turned to Elizabeth and said, "I can't believe you would agree to go anywhere with him after all the trouble he has gotten us into in the past! Besides we can't just drop everything and go off to who knows where for who knows how long!"

"William, my father is leaving this morning on business and won't be back for at least two weeks. I will tell the servants that I am going to visit relatives. No one will miss me. You don't have much business in the blacksmith shop right now so no one will miss you. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We may never have the chance to do anything like this again! Oh Will, this would mean so much to me! Please!" she said with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I think… no I know we are asking for trouble Elizabeth!" and then seeing the tears, and never being one who could deny Elizabeth anything, especially when she cried said, "Very well Elizabeth," walked over and put his arm around her and pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest. "I guess we are going on a voyage." William said, shaking his head in disbelief that he had just said those words.

"I love you William Turner!" She said as she threw her arms around him, hugging and kissing him. "Now please walk me home. I need to start packing!"

William shook his head, gave Elizabeth a weak smile and opened the door.

-----------------

Jack had a very sly smile on his face as he rowed himself out to his ship.

Gibbs gave Jack a hand as he came up the ladder and onto the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Did ye have any success with yer venture Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked hopefully.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs, I did have some success. The person was found, conversed with, and won over! Said person will be joining us tomorrow night here on the Pearl!" Jack said smiling.

"Aye! Tomorrow night!" Mr. Gibbs said, then looking skyward with a smile on his face. "I feel a fair wind about to blow our way Cap'n!"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventure

Chapter 5

Norrington was ready to tear his hair out, or at least tear his wig off! Lord Bristol expected him to find the pirates, but questioned or rescinded every order James gave.

James could hardly turn around without Lord Bristol there to add his two shillings worth of advise! They had only been at sea for two days and James was considering throwing himself overboard to get away from the man! Or better yet, throwing Lord Bristol overboard!

"Commodore, I thought you were the man for the job! Evidently I was mistaken! I would have thought you would have been able to capture at least one pirate vessel by now!

I feel your reputation has been greatly exaggerated! A fact I will be sure to make known when I return to England!" Lord Bristol harangued.

"I am not a miracle worker Lord Bristol! We do actually have to come across a pirate vessel before we can capture one! We are still a ways from the last position they were known to have been at sir! I am certain that when the time arrives, and my orders are not interfered with, we shall be able to do our duty! If, I repeat, my orders are left to stand as I give them!" James said hotly, and turned and strode away without waiting for an answer.

He went down to the galley, madder than he had been since….since….the last time Jack Sparrow had slipped through his fingers! He fixed himself a cup of tea and sat there mumbling to himself about inept, self righteous, self-important Lords who don't know the first thing about ships, sailing, or capturing pirates!

Mr. Thomas had followed James to the galley. He had been on deck and heard the exchange between the two men.

"Commodore? May I have a word with you sir, if I'm not interrupting?" Mr.Thomas said.

"What is it Mr. Thomas? I am not in the mood for idle chitchat at the moment!" James answered sharply.

"I just feel I ought to tell you something about Lord Bristol sir." Mr. Thomas said.

"What is it Mr. Thomas? James answered disgustedly, "What could you possibly say that would change my opinion of that pompous overblown excuse for a man!"

"This mission is very important to Lord Bristol sir. I've overheard some talk on the ship here and there. If he fails to get results he faces severe repercussions when he returns to England." Mr. Thomas said earnestly.

"If the man wants to do his job, he needs to let me do mine!" James said sharply and left the room.

He went on deck still fuming. The deck hands, seeing the look on the Commodore's face, wasted no time in getting out of his way as he strode to the rail. He gripped the rail hard enough his knuckles turned white. He stared out at the sea without really seeing he was so angry! He was on the verge of exploding! He knew he had to get himself under control. "All right James, you are a Commodore in the Royal Navy, and need to comport yourself as such despite your personal feelings!" He said to himself.

Captain Brown approached and addressed James in a concerned tone, "Running into a bit of fog here Commodore. I'm afraid if this thickens much more our visibility will be close to nil."

James, who was still embroiled in his own thoughts, took a few moments to realize someone was speaking. "I'm sorry Captain, what did you say?"

"This fog, I don't like it a bit. I don't like sailing blind, which is what we will be doing if this gets much worse Commodore."

"I don't see that we have much choice Captain. It will thicken or it will not. Either way we are sailing through it." James answered a little more sharply than he had intended. Then after a moment added, "I apologize Captain, I should not have used that tone. You are not the one I have the problem with."

"Believe me Commodore, I understand! I have been with the man since we sailed from England. There have been many a moment if it weren't for the witnesses I would have thrown the man overboard myself. He is a tiresome, irritating self-important bore!"

"I concur completely Captain!" James replied, and then looking out at the fog said, "I don't care much for the situation myself Captain, don't care for it at all!"

The Captain returned to his duties, and James continued to stand by the rail. He had calmed some and was content to stand there with his eyes closed and feel the slight moisture against his skin as the wisps of fog danced across his face cooling it and helping to ebb his anger. He lost track of time as he stood there. Allowing himself to just be, not Commodore Norrington, not James Norrington, not anyone but who he was deep within himself, something he rarely allowed himself to do. He needed to draw on that inner strength that was buried there.

"Ship off the port beam, closin fast! Flyin no colors!" the watch called out.

James opened his eyes and saw the ship coming out of the fog headed right for them. "All hands to stations!" he called out in an instant. "Ready the cannons! Prepare to fire on my command!" He was already headed across the deck as he said this. He stepped up to the wheel and gave orders to adjust their course to come parallel with the ship approaching. Before he had gotten this completely out of his mouth they were hit by cannon fire from the ship. And were hit several more times before he was able to give the order to return fire. The barrage hit the Queen's Revenge hard. There were several fires on the deck, and the mast was starting to split in half from several of the shots. They had also been hit at the water line and were taking on water. The other ship continued to fire on them and doing damage with each shot.

"Return fire! Brace that mast! Get those fires out now!" James shouted, as he made his way over to Captain Brown who was also shouting out orders.

"Perhaps we should invite Lord Bristol to come on deck Commodore! Seems we have succeeded in finding his pirates for him!" the Captain said over the noise of combat.

James replied, "I would concur with you once more Captain!"

Mr. Thomas came running up to them then, visibly shaken and breathing hard. "Lord Bristol demands to speak to you Commodore! He wants you in his cabin immediately he said!"

"You tell Lord Bristol if he insists on seeing me at this moment he will have to come to me. I am otherwise engaged at the moment!" James replied as more cannon fire hit the Queen's Revenge. Mr. Thomas headed back reluctantly towards the cabin and Lord Bristol, dreading the thought of telling him Commodore Norrington's message.

The Queen's Revenge had been returning fire but had not inflicted near the damage to the other ship as it had inflicted on them. The Queen's Revenge was starting to list badly, and was in danger of sinking.

In a few minutes Mr. Thomas was back with another message from Lord Bristol, "He wants to know why the ship is tipping and if it is safe for him to get on one of the boats and leave the ship. He doesn't want to be on it if it is sinking."

"Tell Lord Bristol we will cease the battle long enough for him to make his exit." Captain Brown said sarcastically, "And good riddance!".

"Norrington snorted and added, "Mr. Thomas, collect the Lord and his associates and put them on one of those bloody boats and get them off this ship! Now please do not bother us with any more of that man's idiotic drivel! We are fighting a battle here!"

A few moments later Lord Bristol did indeed come on deck and get in one of the longboats with his men. Mr. Thomas and a few of the other deck hands lowered them to the water.

A few minutes after this the deck exploded around Commodore Norrington and Captain Brown as cannon fire hit within feet of them. A few minutes after that the Queen's Revenge started to go down.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventure

Chapter 6

"I still can't believe we are doing this!" Will said as he and Elizabeth made their way to the appointed meeting place. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this!"

"You let me talk you into this because you love me and want me to be happy Will." Elizabeth replied smiling at him.

"I just hope this doesn't turn out the way Jack's adventures usually do!" Will replied but did return Elizabeth's smile. "And you're right, I do love you and want you to be happy!"

They gave each other a brief kiss and hug and continued on.

There was a boat waiting for them when they arrived, and they were rowed out to the Pearl where Jack was waiting for them.

With much hand waving and gestures he said, "Ah! The lovely couple has arrived Mr. Gibbs!" And then he smiled and said to Will and Elizabeth, "I have had separate rooms prepared for you. I'm a firm believer in propriety you know! And a very light sleeper if you get my meaning! Nothing improper will be happening on the Pearl as long as Captain Jack Sparrow is in charge, right Mr. Gibbs?" he said with a wink.

"Aye Cap'n, ya wouldn't allow nothin like that I'm sure!" Gibbs replied with a smile.

Will, who had turned red at the insinuation said, "I don't think that is any of your business Jack!"

"He's right Jack! You are out of bounds!" Elizabeth said, but not nearly as embarrassed as Will.

"My ship, my bounds luv!" Jack said with a smile and a gesture of his arm encompassing the ship.

Looking at Mr. Gibbs with a smirk he said happily, "Mr. Gibbs! Prepare to take the Pearl out if you please. We shall begin our lovely voyage!"

"You haven't told us yet where we are going Jack." Will said.

"That will stay a surprise young William, but I guarantee it will be an experience you will never forget! And hopefully neither shall I!" Jack said with a big smile on his face.

"Come now, off we go! I will show you your accommodations. Come on now you two! Don't dawdle! Come along! That's it! Here we go! Early to bed and all that you know!" Talking very cheerily, and making flip floppy hand motions at them the whole time, he started off towards their cabins in his swaying gait.

Jack returned to the deck after safely depositing Will and Elizabeth in their separate and widely spaced rooms.

"Well Mr. Gibbs what say you? After that little exchange do we have what we need?" Jack said with a wide grin.

"Aye Cap'n, that fair wind is blowin a bit stronger if I'm not mistaken!" Gibbs replied also grinning.

"I shall be in my cabin Mr. Gibbs, celebrating our good fortune!"

"Aye Cap'n, good fortune indeed." Gibbs replied.

"Cap'n, got wreckage ahead!" the watch called out from the crow's nest.

"Bring us in close Mr. Gibbs!" and then to the man in the crow's nest, "Keep an eye out. We don't want to be meeting the same fate!"

Will and Elizabeth, who had been standing together at the stern came forward.

Elizabeth shuttered at the sight. Will put his arm around her and pulled her close, "Must remind you of the day you found me." He said softly.

"Yes, I'm glad we found you alive, but not all the passengers were that lucky." She said in a hushed voice.

"Looks like they had the bejesus blasted out of them Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs said as he and Jack stood at the rail.

"Aye, a poor fate for any seafaring man." Jack replied solemnly. "We will check for survivors, but I'd be surprised if we find any by the looks of it."

Calling to Mr. Cotton who had the wheel, "Circle the wreckage Mr. Cotton, everyone on the lookout for survivors!"

They spotted several bodies floating but no signs of life. Jack was about to give the order to sail on when Elizabeth shouted and pointed, "Over there on that piece of wood, I think I saw movement!"

"Lower the boat! We shall go take a closer look." Jack called. Several of the deck hands responded to Jack's order and were soon rowing to the spot Elizabeth had indicated.

"He's alive if only barely!" The man called back.

"Bring him aboard!" Jack shouted back. "Elizabeth, you are the closest thing we have to a doctor aboard, can you tend to him luv?" Jack asked.

"I can try Jack." She answered in an unsteady voice, and moving to the rail where the man was being brought aboard.

"Oh My God!" Elizabeth put her hands to her face and screamed when the man was laying on the deck. "Oh My God! James!"

"It's Commodore Norrington!" Will said disbelieving the sight in front of him.

Looking down at the half dead man lying on his deck Jack said, "Now Commodore, I wonder what you were doing way out here? Take him to my cabin men."

James began to moan as the men picked him up by arms and legs and carried him off with Elizabeth and Will following.

"That be a good sign. At least he's still got enough in him to make a bit of noise." Mr. Gibbs said watching as the men carried the Commodore away.

"No sign of any more survivors Cap'n." One of the men said.

"Very well, resume our course Mr. Cotton." Jack said as he also headed off in the direction the Commodore was being carried.

Jack entered the cabin and found Elizabeth checking the injured man over and Will standing beside her.

"What's your opinion luv, will he live or did we waste our time draggin him in?" Jack said addressing Elizabeth.

"I don't know Jack, I'm not a doctor, and that is what he needs!" She said in a worried tone. "Most of his injuries don't appear to be life threatening. He does have a nasty head wound though! All I can do is clean his wounds, bandage him up, and pray he has the strength to pull through!"

"Aye luv, do what you can for him." Jack said and left the room.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventure

Chapter 7

Elizabeth did what she could for James, but too soon all she could do was watch as the man struggled to hold on to what life was left in him.

"I've done all I can for him Will," she said still shaken by the situation, "The rest is up to him."

"Elizabeth, I know you have done your best. The Commodore is a strong man, if anyone can survive this he can." Will replied placing his hand on her shoulder tenderly.

She placed her hand on Will's and said in a trembling voice, her eyes filling with tears, "I hope so Will. I hope he makes it. It would be a terrible loss to us all if he dies."

"And we shall stay with him until his fate is determined Elizabeth." Will said sitting by her and putting his arms around her.

"What be the Commodore's fortunes Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked as Jack came back on deck.

"Hard to say at the moment Mr. Gibbs. Young Missy is doing what she can for him." Then after a short pause added in a curious tone, "I wonder what our fair Commodore was doing way out here to begin with? He wasn't even on one of his own ships. Did you happen to see the name of that ship Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said this not expecting an answer, and continued thoughtfully, "The Queen's Revenge it was. I have heard of that particular ship before Mr. Gibbs……."

"Aye Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs interrupted enthusiastically, "Suppose to be armed to the scuppers, and able to blast anything she comes upon clean out o the water! I've heard many a tale about that ship. Pirate hunter she be!"

"Well Mr. Gibbs, it seems she succeeded in one of those virtues! She definitely found some pirates! Although I don't think England, nor the Queen herself will be happy to learn she was the one blasted out of the water!" Jack said with a smile.

"Aye Cap'n, blasted clean out of the water!" Mr. Gibbs replied.

The next few days were spent in a relatively routine manner. No other ships were spotted as they sailed on to their destination.

Will and Elizabeth continued to tend to the injured Commodore, and Jack came to check on him from time to time. He didn't, after all, hate said Commodore and thought of him as a somewhat worthy opponent most of the time, although he was a bit stuffy and boring for Jack's taste, all that "the Royal Navy is my life" attitude you know.

James had been wavering between a fevered semi conscious and unconscious state for a day or two, mumbling at times about pirates and battle, and someone named Lord Bristol, and orders not followed, and throwing people overboard and the like. Neither Elizabeth nor Will was able to make much sense of the ramblings other than the Commodore had been through a horrific battle, and was unhappy with this Lord Bristol.

Will had gone on deck for a short break, and spotting Jack walked over to talk to him.

"Ah William, there you are! How does our bonny Commodore fair today then?" he said flippantly with a wave of hands.

"He's still alive Jack, though why I don't know. He should be dead." Will said seriously.

"I have a feeling it will take more that a few pirates to do away with that man William." Jack said.

"He has been regaining consciousness from time to time. Elizabeth seems to think that might be a good sign." Will said still serious.

"Ah, see there young William!" Bobbing his head back and forth and poking Will on the arm a few times, "The dear Commodore will be up and around before we know it, strolling around the deck in that stuffy Commodore uniform. And then once again we will be subjected to his overblown Commodore attitude and totally appalling lack of humor, and that awful wig as well I suppose!" Jack said merrily with a wavy flip of his hand as he swayed off towards the wheel. He went a few steps and stopped and said as he turned back to look at Will, "He didn't happen to loose that wig by any chance did he? No I thought not." and continued on his way.

Will stood there shaking his head and watching the retreating figure. "Jack! You are incorrigible." he said half laughing as he returned to Elizabeth and the Commodore.

James was semi lucid when Will returned. Elizabeth had him propped up with pillows and was spoon-feeding him some broth.

"Mr. Turner." James said weakly, "Miss Swann told me you should be returning shortly. She has told me little else, preferring to let you fill in the details." He finished.

"It's good to see you back among the living Commodore, we were very worried about you for a time." Will said sincerely.

"Thank you Mr. Turner, now where am I and how did you happen upon me? What were you and Miss Swann doing out here? And what ship is this?" James asked.

Will looked back and forth between James and Elizabeth trying to decide what and how much to tell him.

"You do remember what happened to you before we found you?" Will asked stalling for time.

"I remember the battle with the pirates and the ship listing hard a-port, yes. I must have been knocked out then as I don't remember anything after that." Norrington replied. Then with a thoughtful look he asked, "Was I the only survivor you found?"

"Yes, James," Elizabeth answered him with a sad look on her face, "there were no others that we could find."

"That is truly a shame, there was a fine Captain and First Mate on that ship." James said quietly. Looking at Will after a few moments of silence, he said, "You have not answered my questions Mr. Turner."

"I think you need your rest right now Commodore, you are still very weak. I think it would be best to wait till you are a bit stronger before we go into all that. Let it suffice for the time that you are safe and among those who care about you and will care for you until you are stronger." Will finished with a small smile on his face.

Ever the Commodore, James said, "Even in my weakened state, I can spot an attempt to evade my questions. Now I wonder why you would feel the need to do that Mr. Turner?" looking questioningly at Will. "Just what would you be hiding from me?"

"Now James, I think you are reading too much into this. Will is just concerned for your well-being is all. You have been through a horrendous series of events, and Will is right, you do need your rest." Elizabeth said trying to draw James' attention away from Will.

"You make a very poor liar Miss Swann, as does your current fiancé." James replied, his attention drawn to her. "And it now appears you are in on this conspiracy also." James said.

"There is certainly no conspiracy here Commodore!" Elizabeth said.

"Indeed!" James replied, "Then why are there no answers to my questions?" James said.

"Perhaps I might be able to put some answers to some of those pesky questions for you Commodore?" Jack said with a smile and a wave of his hands as he entered the room.

All eyes were on him in an instant. Seeing them staring at him with looks ranging from horror on Norrington's face to "why did you have to pick this time to show up" on Will and Elizabeth's faces he said with a quizzical look of his own, "I take it this was not the most opportune time to make my appearance?"

"Sparrow!" James shouted with what strength he had, "What in the blazes are you doing here?"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow Commodore." Jack replied tiredly.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventure

Chapter 8

James struggled to sit up, but only succeeded in throwing himself into a coughing fit and falling back on the pillows behind him.

"James, you must stay still." Elizabeth chided him. "You are in no shape to be moving around." She turned to Jack, pointed at him and said, "You need to leave. You are upsetting James!"

Seeing the pout start to form on Jack's face Will said, "Come on Jack, let's get out of here and allow the Commodore to rest." Will took Jack by the arm and headed to the door.

"I can't help it if he can't stand the sight of me." Jack said the pout clearly on his face now. "I can't understand why the man doesn't like me William. Does he realize how much more stuffy and boring his life would be without me around to liven it up?"

"I'm not sure it would bother him all that much to find that out Jack." William answered as they left the room.

Elizabeth was applying cool rags to James' forehead and talking to him trying to calm him down.

"Now James, you really mustn't try to be moving too much. You are still in danger and all you will do is make things worse. Lay still and I will change your bandages. You have managed to start yourself bleeding again." She began removing the old bandages and applying new ones.

"I understand now why there was so much subterfuge going on here. I am on the Black Pearl with that brigand Sparrow!" Norrington said trying to sit up.

"James, Please lay still! I can't change these dressings with you jumping around like that." Elizabeth said sternly.

James did lay back and let Elizabeth attend to his wounds, but he was not happy.

"You should have told me the situation immediately Elizabeth."

"To what point and purpose James? So you could worry yourself to death instead of dying from your wounds? This is the situation you are in and it is not as grim as you would like to make out. Jack is a good man despite what you think; he could have left you or any other person out there to die. He gave the order to look for survivors. He could just as easily have sailed right on by. He could have given the order to leave you instead of bringing you on board. But he didn't James, he did stop and he saved your life in doing so." Elizabeth finished passionately.

"I really don't understand how this man is able to elicit such loyalty from those around him." James said. "This is not the end of it Elizabeth. We will talk further; let me assure you of that. But you are right about one thing, I am tired and do need to rest. This has been too much for me." James closed his eyes then, and Elizabeth went on deck to get some fresh air for a few minutes, thinking to herself as she did, "I have never known anyone so stubborn in my life."

"Ah Lizzie, come to join us have you?" Merrily waving his hands, Jack called from the rail where he and Will were standing. "Did I not tell young William and yourself this would be a voyage you would not soon forget? And to think it has just started, much more to come luv, much more to come." Jack said with a sly smile.

Elizabeth walked up next to Will as Jack was talking. As Jack finished, she and Will looked at each other. "Don't say a word William Turner. Not a word!" Elizabeth said threateningly.

Under his breath, so Elizabeth wouldn't hear him, Will muttered to himself, "I warned you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smacked him on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for? William said.

"I saw your lips moving Will Turner, I said not a word!"

"Now what say you, we go find something to eat, and perhaps a bit of rum. What say you to that?" Jack said with a smile, already headed to the galley. They followed as he sashayed off in front of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening after Will had gone off to bed and Elizabeth had gone back to check on James, Jack stood at the wheel with Mr. Gibbs.

"We will be at our destination in another day or two Cap'n, if all goes well." Mr. Gibbs said with a smile.

"Aye Mr. Gibbs, and we have two bargaining chips now instead of one. Our fortunes continue to improve." Jack said.

"What fortunes are you talking about Jack?" Will said, having walked up behind them and catching the tail end of the conversation.

Jack and Gibbs both turned and looked at Will with surprise. "William what are you doing here?" Jack said in a high-pitched tone.

"You invited me along on this trip remember Jack? Voyage we would never forget you said. We would be telling our grandchildren about this trip, wasn't that what you said?" Will sarcastically answered. "What fortunes are you talking about Jack, and what does it have to do with Elizabeth and me?" Will said looking straight at Jack.

"Now William, Mr. Gibbs and I are just having a friendly little conversation here. Nothing to concern you or your bonny lass I assure you." Jack said guiltily.

"Why is it I am not assured Jack? You are up to something, I know it." Will said, still holding Jack's gaze.

Straightening his shoulders and tilting his head at an upward angle, Jack replied, "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about William."

"I don't believe you Jack." Will said seriously, "If you cause any harm to come to Elizabeth I will make sure you regret it."

"Now William, your bonny lass will not come to any harm I promise." Jack said, "Trust me."

"I don't trust you Jack." Will said, and walked off.

"He may be more trouble than I thought." Jack said to Mr. Gibbs. "We may have to resort to other means here Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs answered, and then slightly confused, "Other means?"

"Don't worry Mr. Gibbs, I have it all worked out up here." Pointing to his head, and then, "That is to say I am almost sure I have it all worked out up here, as long as every thing goes in a way that works out with what I have planned out up here that is Mr. Gibbs."

"Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs said totally confused now.

"We shall worry about all that later Mr. Gibbs. Now make haste!" with a wave of his hands, "Our destiny and destination await." then with a casual flip of his hand he walked off leaving Mr. Gibbs standing there wondering if there was some meaning to what the Captain had just said. Finally shaking his head to clear it he went back to tending the wheel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will went to check on James and Elizabeth when he left Jack. "How is he doing?" He asked Elizabeth quietly, as he entered and saw the Commodore sleeping.

"He seems to be resting now, his fever is gone at least for the time being, and his bleeding is lessened quite a bit." Elizabeth replied.

"That's good." Will said, "I was just up on deck and caught Jack and Mr. Gibbs in a strange conversation."

"Any conversation that anyone is having with Jack is bound to sound strange Will." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"No Elizabeth, I don't mean Jack's regular strange. This was about bargaining chips and fortunes. He started acting very guilty when I tried to question him about it." Will said. "Something is going on here, and I think we are unknowing parts of it."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	9. Chapter 9

The Adventure

Chapter 9

"I really think you are making too much of this Will." Elizabeth said.

"I know what I heard Elizabeth, and neither Jack or Mr. Gibbs was happy I had heard it." Will replied. "Something is going on that we don't know about."

"Oh Will, you are just too suspicious that's all." and seeing the look on Will's face, she tried to appease him. "All right Will, we will both keep our eyes open for any kind of plots against us." not really sounding too serious.

"I'm just saying we need to be on our guard Elizabeth."

"Very well Will, we will be on our guard. Now you really should get some sleep."

"I would be glad to stay with the Commodore Elizabeth. You need to get some sleep too." Will offered.

"I am rather tired. I will go sleep for a few hours and then you can do the same when I return. Thank you Will." And placing a kiss on his cheek as she stood to leave said, "I love you William Turner."

"I love you too Elizabeth Swann. Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Jack was back on deck. "Mr. Gibbs, I will take over for a while. You may go get some rest. I have a feeling we are going to need it."

"Aye Jack, that be the truth of it." Gibbs said as he walked off to his quarters.

Jack stood at the wheel humming to himself.

"That's the song I taught you on the island isn't it Jack?" Elizabeth said coming up behind him.

"Aye lass it is." Jack answered and then "Do you and young William conspire to sneak up on people unawares or does it all happen by accident?"

"If you're not doing anything wrong Jack why does it matter?" Elizabeth said.

"What could I possibly be doing wrong standing at the wheel steering the ship luv?" Jack asked innocently pointing his hands from himself to the wheel.

"Oh I don't know Jack, maybe having a certain conversation with a certain Mr. Gibbs?"

Elizabeth said watching for a reaction on Jack's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lizzie." Jack said as a fleeting look of guilt raced across his face. But not fast enough that Elizabeth didn't catch it.

"Will told me he overheard a bit of conversation between you and Mr. Gibbs earlier."

Elizabeth said still watching Jack's face.

"And does young Mr. Turner feel it is inappropriate for me to be speaking to Mr. Gibbs then?" Jack answered.

"Depends what the conversation was about Jack. Will seemed to think it might have been suspicious." Elizabeth said.

"Are you or dear William recommending or suggesting I should run all my conversations by you or William before I speak them to the intended personage then luv?"

"What were you talking about Jack. Will thought it had to do with bargaining and fortunes." Elizabeth said.

"I don't recall the nature of that specific conversation luv. I think your dear William must have been mistaken." Jack replied straightening his shoulders and tilting his head upward.

"You're not telling the truth Jack!" Elisabeth replied.

"What would make you think that Lizzie?" Jack asked, again trying to sound innocent.

"I know you Jack." She said as she started to walk off. She turned back after a few steps and added, "I don't know what you have planned Jack, but if you bring any harm to Will, I will see you pay for it."

"I seem to have heard that somewhere before, but the other way around." He smiled and said.

Elizabeth entered the Captain's cabin and found both James and Will fast asleep.

Shaking Will lightly by the shoulder and quietly whispering in his ear she managed to wake him up without waking James.

"Your turn to go get some sleep." She smiled at him as he opened his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need some more yourself?" Will asked.

"I'm fine Will. Oh by the way, I had a little talk with Jack. He was very evasive. I think you were right. There is something going on he's not telling us."

"What did he tell you?" Will said, the statement Elizabeth had just made bringing him wide-awake.

"Nothing, that's what makes me so suspicious. You know how Jack likes to ramble on, well he wasn't doing that." Elizabeth said. "We definitely need to be on our guard here William. I'm just not sure against what."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood at the wheel after Elizabeth walked off. He was no longer humming. In fact he was deep in thought, something he very seldom did or had to do. He was pretty much a spur of the moment kind of guy. He always had some sort of plan worked out but not down to the details. He would have to work on the details for this plan to go in his favor.

It was sunrise now, and Jack could see their destination as a faint white spot on the horizon. They were almost there. He hoped he had come up with a plan that would work.

Shortly after sunrise Will came on deck.

"Ah William, early bird this morning are we?" he asked cheerfully.

"What are you up to Jack?" William said.

"Seems to me we have had this conversation before William, and my answer remains the same. I am up to nothing.

"Why don't I believe you Jack?"

"Your suspicious nature perhaps dear William?" he said with a questioning smile and flopping of hands.

"I don't think that is the case Jack." He walked to the bow then and stood by the rail.

Mr. Gibbs came on deck and took over the wheel from Jack. As he looked out over the horizon he too saw the white blur that indicated they were almost there. Turning towards Jack he gave his head a nod towards said blur. Jack nodded in the affirmative, and walked away.

He went to his cabin to check on the Commodore who was awake, sitting propped up against the pillows and feeding himself, with Elizabeth fussing over him like he was a child.

As Jack entered he heard the Commodore say, "Really Miss Swann, I am not an invalid! I am perfectly capable of feeding myself. Now if you please!"

Elizabeth sat down in the chair by the bed and continued to watch him like a hawk for the smallest sign of weakness.

"Ah Commodore, good to see you looking so chipper."

"Sparrow, what do you want?" James said none too polite.

"Captain….Captain Jack Sparrow if you please." And then, "I thought you might feel up to going on deck and getting a little fresh air. I can send a few of the men to assist you if needed."

Thinking it over for a few moments James said, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I will take you up on that offer."

Elizabeth spoke up almost before the words had left James' mouth. "I don't think that is a good idea at all. You are not strong enough to be moving about yet."

"Miss Swann, if I wait until you are ready for me to "move about" I shall be in this bed forever. Send your men Captain Sparrow, I shall enjoy a bit of time on deck."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventure

Chapter 10

James was assisted on deck and even though he was in some pain, was glad he had decided to take Jack up on his offer. The moist salty breeze against his face was refreshing and instantly made him feel better. He sat by the rail looking off over the sea.

Elizabeth had followed James and the men who were supporting him on deck.

"I don't think this was a good idea James. If you begin to feel too tired or faint or anything you must tell me immediately!"

"I assure you Miss Swann, you will be the first to know if any of those conditions happen upon me. In fact the way you have been hovering over me I would not be a bit surprised if you weren't aware of them before me. Now please Elizabeth, I shall be fine. Surely there is something else you could be doing, or somewhere else you could be, or someone else you could hover over? Mr. Turner perhaps? I think that's him by the bow. I will be perfectly content sitting here by myself."

Elizabeth was not happy but rather than agitate James she walked off to stand at the bow by Will, thinking to herself she would still be within earshot if James needed her.

"I think we are about to find out what Jack is up to Elizabeth." Will said as she approached.

"What makes you say that Will?" Elizabeth replied.

"That." He said pointing out in front of them at the island that was now visible in the distance.

"Ah, so you have spotted the surprise William! Very good, wait till we get close enough to actually see how lovely it is." Jack said as he walked up behind them.

"Is that what we are really going to do Jack, find out how lovely it is?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now luv, do you really think old Jack would put you in danger?" Jack answered.

"You have before!" Will said.

"Trifles William. We shall all have the time of our lives here." Jack said throwing his hands around wildly. "You and your bonny lass will get an experience you will never forget and …."

Will interrupted him then, "And what do you get Jack? You surely get more than the good feeling of bringing us here."

"A bit more than that dear William. Nothing to worry your head over." Making poking motions towards Will's forehead a time or two, "That's for old Jack to work out." He said with a flip of his hands as he turned and sashayed off.

"I think we're in trouble." Will said to Elizabeth.

"I think you may be right." Elizabeth answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commodore Norrington, good to see you out and about!" Jack said as he walked up to the man.

"Captain Sparrow. I think by the looks on Miss Swann and Mr. Turner's faces your conversation with them just now was not a pleasant one." James said.

Looking back over his shoulder at the two who were still looking in his direction, Jack gave a little smile and wave, and turned back to James and said, "Lovers spat. You know how it is Commodore." And after a moments pause added, "Or perhaps you don't. Does the Royal Navy allow that sort of thing Commodore? Doesn't seem that would fit with "duty" and all that now does it?" and not waiting for James to answer he walked off.

"Indeed!" James said as he watched the retreating figure.

Jack went below and found Mr. Gibbs in the galley drinking rum.

"Mr. Gibbs! We shall be making port soon." He said as he poured himself some rum.

"Aye Cap'n, and then the adventure begins." Mr. Gibbs said with a smile.

"They are suspicious as to the reason or reasoning we are or will soon be at this particular place in time as it were Mr. Gibbs, so things must be done in a disarming and circumspect manner. Savvy?" Jack said as he downed his rum and poured himself and Mr. Gibbs another.

"Aye Cap'n, steady as she goes." Mr. Gibbs answered.

"Mr. Cotton, bring us into that cove off to port." Jack said as he came back on deck.

"You two," he said pointing to a couple of the men standing there, "prepare the long boat. Mr. Turner and I shall be going ashore."

"Just us Jack? I thought this trip was for me and Elizabeth?" William said.

"And so it is. Now William, we are going ashore to make sure all is safe and in wonderfully splendid shape for you and your bonny lass. You would not be happy I'm sure and in fact very unhappy no doubt to drag said bonny lass ashore only to discover a band of head hunters had inhabited said island and seeing such a fair lass as she decide her head would look much more better hanging from said savage's belt than where it rests and for that matter is actually attached to now. Savvy?"

Looking unconvinced what Jack had said was even possible, but not totally convinced it was not, Will agreed.

Will went to tell Elizabeth that he and Jack would go ashore first and then come back after her.

"I'm not sure I like that Will. Please be careful and keep your eyes open!"

"I intend to Elizabeth." He said as he turned to go get into the long boat with Jack.

"I love you Will." She called as he walked off.

He stopped and turned, "I love you too Elizabeth." And then continued on his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth went to stand by James as Jack and Will rowed off towards the shoreline.

"I don't like this James, not one bit." She said.

"What is it you don't like? For that matter, why would it surprise you just about anything that man does would be something you would not like?" James replied.

"Jack is up to something. Will and I both feel that way." Elizabeth stated.

"Then it seems a bit rash for Mr. Turner to sail off with him alone don't you think?" James answered sarcastically.

"I don't know that he had a choice." Elizabeth said in a concerned tone.

"I think Mr. Turner is capable of taking care of himself under most circumstances Elizabeth." James said and then, "Although this circumstance involves Sparrow, and may not be most circumstances."

"Well there is nothing to do now but wait, and hope he comes back in one piece." Elizabeth said worriedly.

Jack and Will beached the boat and Will followed as Jack headed off for the tree line.

"You might as well tell me the real reason you brought us here Jack. I have a feeling I'm going to find out before long anyway."

Jack stopped and looked at Will over his shoulder with a thoughtful expression.

"All right William, perhaps you're right. I'm after the black pearl!"

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventure

Chapter 11

"We happen to be standing on Isla Desterrada William." Jack said with flourishing movements of his hands. "The natives here just absolutely love water. Anything to do with water you will find them…. doing. Swimming in said water, fishing on said water," and then with an expression of distaste accompanied by much sticking of his tongue in and out, "drinking said water, diving into said water…."

"Does this story of yours have a point Jack?" Will interrupted.

"I happened to have been coming to the point of my story when you interrupted me!" Jack said peevishly, then looked around bewildered for a moment, "Ah my story. As I was saying, the natives love the water. Now in this loving of the water they have also found some other things they have come to love, and in certain instances even worship and hold in a religiously sacred manner as it were. They are big fish eaters here Will, and even have a very tasty dish they make from seaweed and fish eggs……"

"Your point Jack." Will interrupted again. "Please explain what this has to do with Elizabeth and I, and why it was so important to get us here."

"It's not us here William, you here. You are the one I needed here." Jack said with a smile.

"What do you need me for, and if I'm the only one you need why did Elizabeth have to come?"

"Ah, your fair lass. Tell me William, what do you think the possibilities would have been for you to come along without your bonny lass? Or your bonny lass allowing you to come along without her? I surmised if I could convince her to come you would follow or visa versa for that matter. And that is exactly the way it worked out." He said pleased with himself.

"So I'm here. Now what?" Will asked.

"I shall finish my story is what. And I would appreciate it if I were not interrupted again if you please William."

Will rolled his eyes but gestured for Jack to continue.

"Now where was I?" and then with a little surprised sounding "Oh!" continued,

"Now as I was saying, the natives have found certain things in the water that they feel are sacred. The shark for one. But the most interesting I heard about a few years back whilst sitting in a tavern in Tortuga. Seems there is an over abundance of mullusk-y type creatures in these waters. Do you know what mullusk-y type creatures are good for William?"

"I suppose the natives make another one of their tasty dishes out of them." Will said sarcastically.

"No, that's not it." Jack said as if he didn't get the sarcasm. "They are good for eating that is true, but the natives worship them for much more better reasons. They make pearls!" Jack finished with a flourish of his hands and a smile on his face.

"So we are here to get a pearl?" Will asked.

"Not just any pearl William, a black pearl!" Jack said with the closest thing to reverence in his tone he would ever have. "They are very rare and very valuable William.

"So why bring me, why not get this black pearl on your own?" William asked.

"They don't just give them away to everybody William. You don't just walk up and knock on a native's door, if they have doors that is, and say "I have come after that black pearl lying there on your table, if they have tables that is." Jack said.

"So what is my part in this Jack? Why do you need me?"

"Seems the natives here also worship a god they call Atl. He's the god of water and as such owns all the pearls, and everything else in the water, and strangely William, he looks a lot like you." Jack finished wavy pointing at Will.

"No Jack." Will said.

"William, they will give the pearl to you if they think you are their god come to claim it."

"No Jack."

"William………." The rest of whatever Jack was going to say was interrupted by the appearance of a dozen or so said natives, with very sharp pointy spears, aimed at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth was pacing the deck watching for Will and Jack to reappear and start rowing back to the ship.

"They have been gone an awfully long time James, you don't think something happened to them do you?" Elizabeth said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure they will be fine Elizabeth, and they haven't been gone that long. Give them time. I'm sure Sparrow left Mr. Gibbs with some sort of plan if things go bad." James said trying in his way to soothe Elizabeth.

"Like following the pirates code perhaps? That does not make me feel any better James." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. You just need to give them more time. I'm sure they are fine. Why don't you go get us some tea? I surely could use some." James said, hoping to take her mind off Mr. Turner for a bit. "Chances are they will be back before you are done."

"All right James, maybe you're right. I'll go make us some tea. If you do see them heading back please let me know right away." And she headed off for the galley.

On her way down the stairs she ran into Mr. Gibbs who was on his way up.

"Mr. Gibbs, Commodore Norrington said Jack probably left you with a back up plan in case things went bad on their scouting of the island."

"Only plan Jack ever leaves with Miss Elizabeth. Pirates Code, you should know that." He said and continued on his way.

"Why did I even bother to ask?" she said as she moved on towards the galley.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	12. Chapter 12

The Adventure

Chapter 12

"I don't know how I let you get me into these situations Jack. You'd think I would know better by now." Will whispered disgustedly to Jack who was standing beside him.

"Now William, I am almost positively sure I can get us through this if you refrain from doing anything stupid." Jack whispered back.

"I have a feeling I'm not the one that's done something stupid this time Jack." Will retorted in a whisper.

Putting his hands together in front of him and looking at Will he said, "Just let me handle this William, you stand there and look…and look…godly if that's possible."

"What ever you say Jack. I don't see as I have much choice."

A/N: In case any one was wondering, Isla Desterrada is a real place near Mexico, although it may not be exactly as I have portrayed it here. It was in an area that the Spanish held a large part of in the 1700's and before. So for simplicities sake I am going to use my prerogative as an "author" (used here in the broadest of terms) and say these natives at least understood Spanish and would know what Jack says to them. I feel Jack would probably know enough Spanish from his travels to be able to say the following speech. Now if everyone is still with me and willing to use their imaginations, the story can continue.

Jack stepped a few paces in front of Will preparing to speak to the natives. His actions brought reactions from some of the natives in the form of raising their spears in a threatening manner.

"Atl!" Jack said loudly as he made floppy pointing motions at Will. "Atl, god of the water has come to see his people!"

The group of natives looked back and forth at each other at this speech. Jack couldn't tell at first by the looks on their faces if they had understood him.

"Bugger!" he mumbled to himself.

"Atl?" one of the natives said as he stepped forward and stopped a few feet from Will looking closely into his face.

Jack mumbled under his breath, "Nothing stupid boy!"

Will was trying his best not to do anything stupid. Even though he was very nervous, he was trying his best to look "godly" for the native standing in front of him scrutinizing his face.

After what seemed forever to Will the native turned around and walked back to where he had been standing. Will could hear them talking amongst themselves but didn't have the slightest idea what they were saying. Jack on the other hand was smiling as he stepped back over next to Will.

"They are going to take us to their village William, seems we have come at an opportune moment. They are having a feast for Atl right here, right now."

"Opportune if we don't turn out to be the feast Jack!" William answered.

"Ah dear William, always doom and gloom with you.

"Only when I'm with you Jack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had resumed her pacing of the deck as soon as she finished her tea.

"I think Miss Elizabeth is a mite upset Commodore." Mr. Gibbs said as he stood by James.

"So it would seem Mr. Gibbs. They have been gone a bit longer, in my opinion, that it would seem necessary to scout the island. Did Sparrow leave any orders for a rescue party in this situation?"

"Nay Commodore, the only orders Jack left were to sail off with the Pearl if they didn't come back. Figured I'd give 'em a little more time before doin that." Mr. Gibbs replied.

"Not a word of a contingency plan? I will never understand what goes on inside that man's head." James said.

"Aye Commodore, don't rightly know that Jack understands what goes on in there most of the time either. Not if it be judged by some of the things he does. But I don't hold that against him, he's always done right by me." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Indeed!" the Commodore snorted.

Elizabeth walked over to them, "James, I'm sorry. In all my worrying about Will I have forgotten about you. You must be worn out by now. Would you like to go back to your cabin? I'm sure Mr. Gibbs and I can manage to help you."

"Actually Elizabeth, I feel fine. The fresh air has done me some good. I think I will stay here at least a little longer."

She looked dubiously at him and said, "You will let me know when you are ready to return to your cabin, and before you wear yourself out completely won't you?"

"Yes Elizabeth, I will. As I said before, I am not an invalid. I still have enough about me to tell if I am too worn out to sit here on deck."

"Very well then. I shall just go over here and….pace I guess." She said, at a loss for anything better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"William, you do understand what this feast means do you not?" Jack said in an undertone as they were escorted by the natives towards the village.

"I'm hoping it doesn't mean we are the main course Jack." Will replied.

"I don't think this particular tribe of natives is in the habit of eating their gods William." And after a short pause, "Of course there are certain tribes that do that, however I don't believe these natives are in anyway aligned or associated with them that do, I don't think. Hum, now you do have me wondering William if my recollecting of god eating tribes is in fact correct. Perhaps I do have them confused with each other and backwards as it were and this is the god eating tribe, and in fact the ones I supposed to be god eating tribes are not the god eating tribes I supposed them to be……."

William interrupted, "Jack!"

"Humm." Jack said, and then "Now William, what I was about to say before you once again interrupted my train of thought was this, the feast means the pearl will be placed in a place of honor in honor of Atl.….. that being you. And should be easily accessible by me….being me."

"All I care about is getting out of this alive and getting back to Elizabeth, and never going so much as across the street with you Jack!"

With a smile Jack pointed and said, "Ah dear William, the village! Now William, don't forget you are a god. And please don't do………."

"Anything stupid, I know Jack."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	13. Chapter 13

The Adventure

Chapter 13

Will and Jack both scrutinized the village as they entered; both had different reasons for doing such. Will was looking for any immediate threats to his person. Jack was looking for any sign of the black pearl.

They were presented to the Chief who asked the accompanying natives what these strangers were doing on their island. Much talking between the chief and natives ensued. Jack was able to catch most of what was being said, and his expression went from one of "I'm about to get what I came after." to "Maybe this is not working out exactly the way I planned."

"What is it? What's the matter Jack?" Will said seeing the change in Jack's face.

"Just a little change in plans William, nothing for you to worry about." Jack said not very convincingly.

"From past experience with you Jack I would say this is the point at which I do need to start worrying." William said unhappily.

"Nothing Captain Jack Sparrow can't handle dear William."

"That doesn't easy my mind any Jack. Now what are they saying?"

"How long can you hold your breath William?"

Thrown off by the question Will replied, "What has that got to do with anything?"

Jack answered with much hand flopping and waving, "Seems the natives here have a few trifling little tests to prove whether a person or persons claiming to be one or more of their revered deities must pass before they are declared by one and all to actually be said revered deity or deities. It appears since you have claimed to be the god of water……….they are going to throw you in the water………" this next little bit said very fast in a very low tone Will almost couldn't hear, "…..with a few negligible bindings on your hands and legs……..and if you come back up, without drowning that is, you are declared to indeed be Atl the god of water and the kingdom is yours. Then we take the black pearl and scurry off to The Black Pearl, everything being fine and wonderful, and you can be reunited with your bonny lass once again!" Jack finished looking and sounding a little too cheerily.

"They are going to tie me up and throw me in the water?" William said disbelieving.

"Now William, not to worry," and squeezing Will's biceps continued, "I'm sure a strong young man as yourself, with all the blacksmith-y things you do, will be able to free himself from said bonds and in no time at all be joining us merrily back on the surface."

"I'm not doing it Jack. I want you to tell them the truth, tell them I'm not their god." Will said.

"Ah dear boy that would be a very unwise thing to do at this particular time. Unless you fancy being burned alive rather than drowning? They take the matter of imitating a god very seriously here William. Personally I would choose the drowning, better chance of survival as long as you can free your bonds in time that is." And seeing the look Will was giving him, "Which I have every faith in you being able to do by the way. Being tied to a stake and set on fire is much more ……permanent, if you get my meaning."

The Chief of the tribe barked out a command and Will was grabbed by several of the villagers, his hands bound, and led off towards the water.

"Jack! Jack do something! Please!" Will said in a panic.

Jack followed along with the natives as they walked towards the canoes sitting along the shoreline.

"Now William this is not the time for panic." And as they threw Will into one of the canoes and bound his ankles together he said, "Just remember, I'm rooting for you William!"

Several natives got in the canoe with Will and began paddling out towards deep water.

The rest of the village had joined them by now, standing along the shore watching.

Jack took this opportunity to slip back to the deserted village and look for his prize.

"Humm." Jack said, tapping a finger against his chin as he walked around looking the village over. "Now where would I be if I were a sacred black pearl?" then spying an altar of some sort at one end of the area with a little "Ah!" he headed that way.

There was a small statue sitting on the altar. Jack scrutinized it, even leaning over to get a good look at the face. "Can't say I really see the likeness at all." he said to himself.

Perusing the rest of the altar he said with a happy "Oh, there you are!" he picked up the black pearl cupped in the statue's hands and shoved it in his pocket, then headed back to where Will and he had left their boat on their arrival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't just leave them!" Elizabeth shouted at Mr. Gibbs.

"Now Miss Elizabeth, they've been gone too long for much good to come of it. And 'sides I have my orders. If they weren't back in a reasonable period we're to think of the Pearl and get her out of danger." And seeing the look she was giving him, "Jack's orders Miss Elizabeth. Can't go against the Cap'n's orders." He finished lamely.

"James, can't you do something?" Elizabeth turned to James with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid Mr. Gibbs is right Elizabeth. A Captain's order is not open for debate. As much as I would like………." And spotting the activity on the beach said, "Now what is this?"

Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs followed his gaze and saw the canoe being paddled out from the beach with Will sitting in between the natives.

"They must be bringing him back!" Elizabeth shouted joyfully. And then in the next instant, as he was thrown over the side, and she saw that he had been bound hand and foot screamed, "Will! No!"

Mr. Gibbs caught her as she started to go weak in the knees, and helped her sit on the deck. She clung to him, sobs wracking her body, crying over and over "No Will, not my William. Please not William."

Mr. Gibbs looked helplessly at James, he was at a loss as to how to handle a grief stricken hysterically crying woman.

James looked back at Mr. Gibbs with the same look, as he didn't have a clue as to what to do either. He broke eye contact with Mr. Gibbs and looked back at the spot that Will had gone under. The natives were already half way back to the beach, and there was no sign of Will.

James managed to get himself out of his chair and sit beside Elizabeth on the deck. Taking her in his arms and rubbing her back trying to soothe her he began talking soft and low in her ear. "I know this is hard for you Elizabeth, but I fear there is nothing to be done. If I could change the situation for you I would." He continued to rock her in his arms, rub her back, and whisper soothingly in her ear.

Mr. Gibbs who had stood up when James took over was headed off to get the ship ready to make sail, and also to put some distance between him and a very uncomfortable situation. Now as much as he would have denied it if anyone had brought it to his attention, his eyes were very shiny as if he too were about to cry. Something that was totally impossible for a salty old pirate such as himself!

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	14. Chapter 14

The Adventure

Chapter 14

"Mr. Cotton, bring her about and prepare to head out to sea." Mr. Gibbs said from where he stood at the rail staring back at the island, his voice unsteady.

He could hear a renewed crying and sobbing from Elizabeth at his order.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked in that direction then closed his eyes and looked again, to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. There casually rowing towards The Pearl was Jack. "Belay that order Mr. Cotton!" he shouted. 'It's the Cap'n!" and pointed towards Jack.

James still comforting Elizabeth in his arms raised his head to peer out over the rail, and then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Mr. Gibbs! Over there!" he shouted, taking one of his arms from around Elizabeth and making a motion. "It's Mr. Turner!"

Elizabeth was on her feet in an instant almost knocking James over in her haste.

"Oh my God, Will!" she shouted.

Jack heard the shouting from the ship but was still too far away to be able to make out what was being said. He turned around to see what was going on and saw everyone either pointing at him or off to his right. He looked in that direction and saw Will bobbing there about 100 feet or so from him. After a moment or two, he changed his course to intersect with the bobbing Will. In a few minutes he was there, and pulling Will into the boat headed once again for The Pearl.

Gasping for breath Will sputtered out, "You were going to leave me!"

With an aghast look on his face Jack replied, "William what would make you say such a thing?"

"You're out here in this boat headed for the Pearl, not in the village waiting on me!" he again sputtered.

"And your intentions, if you escaped the drowning and such, were to return to said village dear William?" and after a short pause, "I thought not. You were dropped off in the middle of the ocean, therefore I came to pick you up in the middle of the ocean. See, now everything has worked out just as I knew it would. You shall soon be with dear Elizabeth, and I shall be back aboard my Pearl.

"Except for one thing Jack."

"And what, pray tell would that be young William?"

"You were headed for the Pearl when I saw you, which was several minutes before you saw me. You weren't headed for where they threw me in, you were headed for the Pearl the whole time."

With a disregarding wave of his hand he said, "Trifles William, everything worked out as planned, or as close to what was planned as can reasonably or unreasonably for that matter be expected when one is not exactly sure what to plan for."

They had almost reached the Pearl when they heard commotion coming from the shore.

"Not good!" Jack said as they saw most of the men from the village loading into the canoes armed to the teeth with spears, bows, arrows and such.

"Row faster Jack!" Will said, as some of the canoes started to gain a little on them.

They reached the Pearl and clambered on board with much grabbing and tugging from Mr. Gibbs and some of the other crew.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said before he was completely on board, "I think now would be a fine time to get us out of here." And then ducked as some of the native's arrows struck the side of the Pearl a little to closely for his liking.

"Aye Jack." Mr. Gibbs said, and shouted at Mr. Cotton, "Put her out to sea Mr. Cotton. On the double if you please."

Elizabeth had thrown herself in Will's arms as soon as he was safely on deck. With tears running down her face she said, "My God Will, I thought you were dead."

He held her to his chest and said, "I thought so to Elizabeth, and I would have been if not for remembering that pen knife you had given me on my birthday was in my pocket."

James had regained his seat, and as Jack strode by headed for his cabin, he called out. "So Captain Sparrow, did you get what you came for?"

"What makes you think I came for anything other that to give the two lovebirds" Jack said as he stopped and motioned to Will and Elizabeth who were still clinging to each other, "a fine memorable trip?"

"Because you are a pirate Sparrow, and pirates don't do good deeds unless it benefits them some how." James snorted.

"That being the case dear Commodore, maybe you can explain to me why I fished you out of that shipwreck a while back and had you nursed back to health. How did that particular deed benefit me?" he said as he continued on, not waiting for an answer.

"Indeed!" James said to himself after thinking Jack's statement over for a few minutes. "I don't have the answer for that right now, but I know you had an ulterior motive for it Sparrow!"

Jack stopped in the galley to grab a bottle of rum, and on his way out ran into Mr. Gibbs.

"If you don't mind me askin Jack, did you get what you went after?"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack started as if he were going to censure him for asking, "Have you ever known old Jack to not get what he went after?" and smiling pulled the black pearl out of his pocket and showed it to him.

"Cap'n, you spoke before, after we had picked up the Commodore, about havin two bargaining chips. I figured you were going to use the Commodore in your scheme too."

"And I might would have, Mr. Gibbs, if worse came to worse and poor William's part had not worked out. Seems these natives like almost nothing better than to get their hands on Royal Navy personage. Almost as much as they like getting their hands on the Spanish!" and with a smile he walked off towards his cabin.

After having left the island and natives far behind and being well on their way to home and safety, Will sitting on deck with his arm around Elizabeth and began to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny Will?" Elizabeth said looking up into his face.

"I was just thinking about how Jack is a man of his word in a way."

"And just what would cause you to think that Will? After all he almost killed you back there!"

"He did promise us a trip we would never forget. One we would still be talking about to our grandchildren. He did keep his word on that, Elizabeth. You can't argue that point, not in the least!"

The End

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story!


End file.
